I'll Be
by speedychatterbox
Summary: A/U story taking place in S3. She wished this was some kind of nightmare, one she would wake up from, but it wasn't. She was attacked. She was mugged. And she was beaten all bloody and bruised. This was her reality and there was no escaping it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A/U story taking place in S3. On a beautiful cold wintery night, Andie was on her way home from a party. She thought she was safe. She walked this path through the park to her house countless of times and nothing bad has ever happen to her until this night. Andie is mugged and brutally attacked in the park and is rescued by Pacey, who helps pick up the pieces left shattered by her attacker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek, the show was created by Kevin Williamson. This is a story of my own creation, even though getting mugged and attacked in the park at night has been done before in books, movies, and television, as well as, a horrible crime that frequently happens to people. Rated T for some violence. **

Chapter 1

It was February and the wind felt cold upon Andie's face as she stepped outside the doors of Capeside High. She zipped up her winter coat even more, tryng to shield her body from the cold as much as possible. This winter has been brutal, and she couldn't wait until spring was here.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jen asked Andie as she came up from behind her; therefore, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Jen, I didn't see you come up to me. What's up?"

"Well since you asked, there is a party tonight at David Curry's house. Jack, Pacey, Dawson, Joey, and I are all attending. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Andie replied with a smile plastered on her face.

"Cool, I will meet you and Jack at my house at 7." Jen told Andie then waved good by.

* * *

Later that evening, Andie was looking in her full length mirror in her bedroom satisfied with how she looked. She was ready. Now, she just had to wait for her brother to finish getting ready, so they could leave and meet Jen at her house.

She sat down on the foot of her bed and sighed. She hopes that she will enjoy this party and have some fun. Well, that and can she be in the same room with her ex-boyfriend, Pacey Witter, who she is so not over, without either picking a fight with him, or worse running off into a corner to cry.

It's her fault that they're not together now. Last spring she had a mental breakdown and went back home, to Provenience, RI, with her father to stay at a facility, so she could recover. During her stay there, she became close with a fellow patient, Mark, who understood what she was going through because he was going through the same thing, and they bonded as a result. Losing your own mind and grip with reality is very scary and terrifying. One night when she was vulnerable and in need of comfort, she turned to her new friend Mark, and made the huge mistake of sleeping with him. Afterwards, she intsantly regretted sleeping with Mark. She loved Pacey then, and she still loves him now. When Pacey showed up at her room at the facility to picked her up and bring her back to Capeside, she had a hard time being around him without feeling guilty. Eventually, the guilt won out and she told Pacey the truth. As a result, he then proceeded to break up with her.

She missed him so much. She missed his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, his sharp wit, and his eyes. Eyes that had shown her great kindness and compassion. She missed how it felt when he kissed her, and missed how great it felt when he would run his fingers through her her hair. She missed the adoring way he use to look at her with so much love in his eyes. Most importantly, she missed her best friend. Pacey had been more than a boyfriend or lover to her, he had become her best friend.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. She dug around until she found what she was looking for: a picture of her and Pacey. After they broke up, she had given him a box off all his stuff he had left at her house, as well as, things he had given her and, of course, pictures of them together, but this one she decided to keep. She kept it hidden at the bottom of her sock drawer, only to pull it out when she was missing him and wanted to see his handsome face.

In the picture, they were sitting on a hammock and Pacey arms were wrapped around her, and he was looking at her with complete and utter love and devotion. She wish she could some how go back to how they were in this picture. She took her thumb and rub it along the contours of Pacey's handsome face and sighed. Will she ever get over him? She wondered.

"Hey Andie, I'm ready to go." She heard Jack called out from downstairs breaking her from her thoughts.

"Ok, Jack, I will be right down." She yelled back as she put the picture back where it was in her sock drawer then walked out of her room and downstairs to join her brother.

* * *

Pacey was in Dawson's, his best friend's, bedroom sitting on his bed, leaning his back up against the head board, waiting for Dawson to finish getting ready for party they were going to, which was being held at Dave Curry's, a senior at their school, house. He was aslo waiting for Joey, a close friend of theirs, to get here as well. He was feeling a bit impatient, and he just wanted to get going already. He doesn't get why it is taking Dawson so long to get ready. He also was wondering where the hell Joey is? She should be here by now. Errr! His friends were annoying.

"Dawson, you look fine," he told his friend.

"You sure? I don't want to look like a geek at this party."

Pacey rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yes. Now let's go.'" He looks at his watch. "The party starts in like fifteen minutes."

"Ok, I am ready." Dawson says then looks around his room and realizes Joey hasn't shown up yet. "We can't leave quite yet; we have to wait for Joey."

Pacey let out a groan of frustration as Joey climb through Dawson's window. "Well, it is about time Potter. What took you so long?" Pacey asked her, annoyance shown through the tone of his voice.

"Bite me Witter. I got tied up at the B&amp;B watching Alexander, " she snapped back at him.

"Ok, Potter, I'm sorry. You can retract the claws now." He replied teasingly as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, now you two knock it off and play nice." Dawson scolded his two best friends over their childish antics, but they just rolled their eyes at him.

"Ok, now that everyone is ready and all here lets blow this pop stand and head to the party. I am in desperate need for a night of fun." Pacey said to his friends, his smile not reaching his eyes.

He needs to forget about his problems and misery, even if it is just for one night. He hasn't felt happy in months, not since...not since his breakup with Andie. When she came crashing into his life, quite literally, she opened up a whole new world for him, and he fell for her. He fell hard. She made him happy, happier than he has ever been in his life up to that point, which is why it hurt so much that she slept with another man, a mental patient, over the summer.

It has been four going on five months since their breakup and the initial hurt and anger he felt over her infidelity had been fading as the months passed. Now, he is left with a dull ache. As much as he hates to admit it, he misses her. He just isn't sure he is ready to get past her indiscretion, just quite yet.

"Lets go," Dawson said, snapping Pacey from his thoughts. Dawson then proceeded to ushered his friends out of his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson. This is a story of my own creation. Note: there will be flashbacks through out this story and they will be written in Italiacs.

Chapter 2

At the party, Pacey was living it up and having fun by dancing with Emily, and attractive senior, while Andie watched with a tinged of sadness and a bit of envy. She wished it was her that he was dancing with. Even though it's her fault their not to gether, it hurt to see him moving on. She would give anything for him to look at her the way he use to with that twinkle in his eyes.

As she watch them dance she thought back to their first dance.

_"Why do you like me?" He asked her. _

_"What?"_

_"Why do you like me? I am a screwup Andi_e. _I'm thoughtless and insecure and for the life of me, I can't understand why a woman like you would bother to care about me."_

_"God, I don't know Pacey...because your funny, and your kind, and you don't judge people and you make me feel good about myself. I mean, you didn't run away screaming from my house the other day when you met my crazy old mother. And your smart Pacey. I don't get where you get this loser complex from Pacey because you are so smart. You spar better with me than anyone, and you sharp, and your witty, and your brilliant. And this is more than you deserve right now." She told him as she turn to walk away from him, but he __caught up with her and gently took hold of her hand. _

_"I know. Andie, I know. Really, I am truly sorry. I am more sorry than I have been in a long time. That moment I spent with Christie, that one moment that was going to make the night worthwhile, I was with the wrong person. I would like to spend that moment with you."_

_Andie smiled at Pacey, "well, we're certainly having one now, aren't we?_"

_Pacey smile at her then bowed his head to her as he held out his hand to her, "would you please dance with me, Miss McPhee?"_

_"I love too," she told him as he drew her into his arms, and they began dancing on the pier._

_"Sharp, witty, and brilliant. Anything you care to add to that?" He teased her, fishing for more compliments._

_"If you think I find this charming Pacey, you are majorly deluded."_

_"Oh, of course. How could you? I am a witless bore."_

_"Oafish Claud,"_

_"Major cad. Kiss me?"_

_"Thought you'd never ask." She replied, smiling brightly at him as he leaned in close and kissed her_.

She sighed as she came back to reality. She had enough of this party. Everyone was off doing their own thing while she was all alone, board out of her mind, with no one to talk to, or hang out with. She felt out of place here as if she didn't belong. She just wanted to go home, put on her pjs, and curled up in her bed with a good book. She went up to her brother, who was having a good time dancing with a group of people from their school, and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, I think I am going to head out of here," she told him.

"You feeling ok?" He asked her out of brotherly concern.

"I feel fine just a bit tired." She told him, but truth was she was tired of watching her ex-boyfriend dancing and hanging all over that attractive senior girl.

"Ok, give me a minute to let the others know we're leaving, and I will drive you home."

"No, you stay here and enjoyed the party. I can walk home."

"Are you sure? I don't like the idea of you walking by yourself at night in this cold weather."

"Jack, I will be fine; besides, our house is not far from here."

"Ok, but call me when you get home, so I know you got home safe."

"Ok, I will," she smiled sweetly at her brother as she gathered up her coat, put it on, and went into the cold of the night.

Andie took a detour through the park. Despite it being like 20 degrees outside, it was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and you could see the moon and the stars shinning bright as they lit up this winter night. She was so distracted looking at the sky that she didn't noticed someone was coming up behind her until it was too late. The person grabbed her from behind then pushed her down onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 3

Pacey had fun dancing with and hanging out with Emily. She served to be a great distraction for him tonight. She was different from Andie, and that is what he right now.

He looked around the room and saw Jack talking with a couple guys, who were on the football team with him; Dawson and Joey were conversing with each other in their own little corner, and Jen, who obviously had too much to drink, was dancing with some guy he doesn't know. He didn't see Andie anywhere, which worried him. Where was she? He wondered. He hopes and prays that she wasn't off somewhere being taking advantage of.

They weren't together anymore, but that didn't mean he stopped caring about her. She is and will always be important to him. He wished there was some way they could be friends. He sighed then politely excused himself from Emily. He walked up to Jack and tappped him on his shoulder.

"Hey man, where is your sister?"

"She was feeling tired and went home."

"By herself?"

"I offered to leave and drive her home, but she insisted I stay. She said she was fine walking. We don't live far from here, and I told her to call me when she gets home."

"I am going to make sure she got home ok." He told Jack then turned his head towards a guy hanging over a wasted Jen. "Maybe you should get Jen home before she does something she will regret in the morning."

"That is probably a good idea" Jack over to where Dawson and Joey were and grabbed Dawson. Together they broke up what was going on between Jen and that guy. Dawson and Jack assisted Jen out of the house and into Jack's car with Joey following them in tow. Pacey grabbed his coat and took off to check on Andie. He just had a bad, sinking feeling, which wouldn't subside, that she was in trouble.

He didn't know what possessed him to take a detour through the park on the way to her house, but he did, and it was a good thing too because he stumbled on to someone attacking Andie. On instinct, he rushed into action and grabbed the guy off her.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed angrily at the man. Pacey began attacking the guy and the two of them began to duke it out. Eventually, the guy managed to maneuver out of Pacey's grasp then take off running. Pacey felt torn between going after the guy and not leaving Andie's side. After taking one look at her, he decided she needed him more right now and justice would have to wait.

When he looked at her, the sight before him, made his heartbreak for her. Her clothes were torn, she had bruises and cuts along her body, and she was shaking uncontrollably from the state of shock she was in. She looked lost, disoriented, fragile, and terrified. The bright upbeat positiveness that had always shown in her eyes was gone and was now replaced with unbridle fear and hopelessness as if something inside her was broken. He was sure that for as long as he lives that he will never forget this look in her eyes. That bastard put this look in her eyes and some how, some way, the bastard will pay and he, Pacey Witter, will see to that. Right now; however, he needed to focus on her and get her out of here and to a hospital, so she could get some medical attention.

"Hey Andie, it's me, Pacey," he spoke gently and calmly to her. She stared quietly at him not moving or speaking. Pacey was reminded of a time, not so long ago, when she was losing her grip with reality and hallucinating her dead brother, Tim.

_Andie stood on the stairway that led to the second floor of her house. "I know what your thinking and I'm not. I'm not crazy. I am not like mom. I see Tim and he is here!" She told him and Jack, her voice cracking more and more as she spoke, tears building in her eyes as she tried to make them understand._

_"We know Andie," Pacey replied as he and Jack stared at her compassionately and worriedly from the bottom of the stairwell._

_She began crying as she ran down the remaining stairs past him and Jack. She went into the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking the door behind her._

He remember pounding on the door repeatedly for her to open up the door, pleading with her to chose him and Jack over Tim.

_"My life began when I met you Andie. You never gave up on me, so I am not going to give up on you. Please Andie, for the love of God...Andie...please come out here and choose me. Please."_

_After a brief period of silence, he and Jack heard the sound of the door unlocking. They quickly rose up from their place on the floor. Andie opened the door._

_"Come here. It's ok." He told her as he quickly pulled her to him, holding her in his arms as she cried._

She looked so fragile just like she did that night. He just prayed that this horrific crime didn't send her back over that ledge.

"What did this guy do to you?" He asked, whispering softly. He gently pushed away some stray hair from her face, which was covered with nasty bruises and some deep cuts.

"Pacey?" She finally spoke, her voice shaky.

"Yes, it's me, Pacey, and you're safe now. I am going to help you." He spoke softly to her as he gathered her to her feet, wrapped his coat around her, and sat them down on the bench nearby.

Andie placed her hand around neck, realizing something was missing. "My locket, it's gone! He must have took it!" She said emotionally as she began to panic. "Tim gave it to me for my birthday the same year he died; it's the last thing he gave me." She told him as she cried.

Pacey placed an arm around her, pulling her close to his chest, which seemed to give her some solace and comfort. He hated this bastard even more now.

After few minutes, she pulled out of Pacey's arms then looked around."Wait! Where is my coat and purse?"

Pacey noticed they were missing as well and the only logical guess is that her attacker stole them, as well as, her locket. "I'm sorry Andie, but it looks like you have been mugged and the guy who attacked you, not only took your locket, but your coat and purse as well."

"My purse has my wallet, which includes- my ID with my address and a credit card my father gave me for emergencies. The guy, who ever he was, knows where I live now. What if he comes after me again?" She began panicking once again.

"It's going to be ok Andie. I won't let anything happen to you. Ok?" He told her; his reassuring words soothing her. "Listen Andie, you could be badly hurt, so I'm going to take to to the hospital."

"Ok," she replied softly. He then gathered her in his arms and helped her out of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 4

"Help! My friend needs a doctor!" Pacey yelled as he walked into the ER carrying a badly beaten Andie. A couple of nurses came over to them with a gurney and Pacey placed her down upon it.

"What happen?" One of the nurse's asked him.

"She was jumped in the park." Pacey told the nurse, who gave him a nod then look towards another nurse, "page Dr. Harris and have him meet us in cubicle 1. Also alert the sheriffs department."

"I can do that." Pacey piped in. When the nurse gave him a look, he told her, "my father is the Sheriff and my older brother is a deputy." The nurse nodded back to him.

"Any allegories or medications?"

"No allegories that I know of, she does take medication that helps with the mental breakdown she suffered from late last spring." He then proceeded to list some of the medications, to the best of his knowledge, to the nurse.

"You are going to have to wait out here." The nurse sternly told him then closed the curtain.

Pacey decided to go off in search of a pay phone, so he could call his father and brother, as well as, Andie's brother, Jack, who is probably worried.

Twenty-five minutes later, he was joined in the waiting area by his older brother, deputy Doug Witter.

"Talk to me Pace. What happened?" Doug asked his kid brother.

Pacey faced his big brother. "We were at a party, a senior at our school was throwing at his house, and my friend, Andie, she left early. I was worried, so I went to look for her. I found her in the park. Some guy was attacking her. He beat her up real bad Doug."

"You said it happened in the park?" Pacey nodded his head yes. "Where?" Doug proceeded to ask.

"By the walkway leading up to the wishing fountain. It is detour that eventually leads to the area of Capeside where Andie lives, which is on Winsdor. When I found her, the guy had her on the ground in the snow and was hitting her. I pulled him off and got a few punches in, but he manage to get away. She looked bad. Her clothes were torn, and there were cuts and bruises all over her, but you know what the worse thing was."

"What?"

"Her eyes. There was this look. A look of fear, and it's still in there Doug."

"I can only imagine." Doug replied sympathetically then asked him, "do you know if she was raped?"

"No, at least I don't think she was. I think I got there in time before he could. If I hadn't shown up when I did, she could have been...God...Doug, she could have been raped." Pacey voice broke as he got upset thinking how much worse it could have been. Paey sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and placed his head in his hands.

"You can't think like that." Doug placed his hands on Pacey's shoulders in an effort to comfort his little brother. "Hey, look at me Pace." Pacey lifted his head up and looked a his brother. "You did get there in time, and you saved her. You did."

Pacey eyes began to tear up a bit as he looked at his brother. "From the moment I met her, and in all the time I have known her, even during her breakdown last spring, there was always this light in her eyes. Now it's gone."

He paused for a moment, "a lightness she bestowed onto me. She was the first person to believe in me and actually mean it. She changed my life, and inspired me to be a man I always dreamt of being, but never thought I could be. She is a good person; perhaps, one of the best I know. She's always believing the best in people; She is an eternal optimist: believing everything is good until proven crap. Why did this have to happen to her Doug? Why?"

Doug just stared at his brother not knowing what to say, so he embraced his kid brother. "I don't know Pace. There isn't any good explanation for why bad people do terrible things to good people."

After a few minutes, they were interrupted by an out of breath Jack. "How is she is? How bad is it? What happened exactly?" He bombarded Pacey with questions all at once.

Pacey sighed as he looked at the scared frantic look on his friend's face. Pacey patted down the chair next to him, implying that Jack should sit down next to him, which he did.

"As I was leaving the party tonight, I had this overwhelming feeling that Andie was in trouble. For some reason, I felt the urge to take the walkway through the park that leads to your street. When I came up to the place in the park by the old wishing fountain, I saw some guy attacking Andie. He had her on the ground and was hitting her. I pulled him off of her and fought with him for a bit, but he unfortunately managed to get away. I wanted to go right after him, then I saw Andie, still sitting on the ground, in a state of shock, missing her coat, her shirt a bit torn and dirty with bruises and cuts all over her." He told Jack, who was listening intently to every word he spoke.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack finally spoke up. "Was she...you know...raped?" He asked Pacey, barely able to get the words out afraid to know the answer.

"I don't think she was. I think I got there in time, but to know for sure you will have to asked Andie." After a pause of silence, Pacey added, "the guy took the locket your brother gave her."

"Andie loves that necklace. She rarely takes it off; it was the last thing Tim gave her." Jack said as he teared up a bit.

"I know man," Pacey told Jack as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"This is my fault. I never should have let her leave the party and walk home alone. If I had just left with her and drove her home then none of this would have happened to her."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Jack. There was no way you could have known Andie would have gotten attacked. Many people walk through the streets of Capeside, including the park, and nothing ever happens to them." Doug told him.

"My brother is right Jack; there was no way you could have known. The only person to blame is the SOB who attacked Andie; nothing she did, or you did tonight was in the wrong. Besides, Andie can be pretty stubborn when her mind is made up. There was probably little you could have done to stop her from leaving and walking herself home." Pacey told his friend.

"I guess your right."

"Of course, I am," Pacey replied. The three guys let out a chuckle in response as they continue to wait, in the waiting room, for any news on how Andie was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 5

Andie was sitting on the hospital bed, in a hospital room, wearing one of those hospital gowns, being examined by a doctor. She wished this was some horrible nightmare that she would just wake up from, only it wasn't. She was mugged. She was attacked. And she was beaten all bloody and bruised. This was her reality and there was no escaping it. Her positive rose colored view of the world has been forever tainted. Instead of light, she saw darkness; instead of seeing the good in people, she saw the bad; instead of feeling safe, she felt afraid.

"Ok, Andie, we are all done here. Good news is you don't have any internal damage or broken bones, pointing to a picture of her x-rays he took earlier. I disinfected and patched these cuts on your face, neck, and arms, which you will need to replace regularly until they heal. You have some pretty nasty bruising on your ribs, so you may be sore there for awhile. I have wrote you a prescription for some painkillers to help with the pain, which won't interfere with your other medications." The doctor told her then handed her the script for the painkillers he prescribed for her.

"Can I go now?" She asked the doctor. She just wanted to gone home, take a shower, and go to bed.

"Not quite yet, there is a deputy from the Capeside Sheriff Department right outside, who needs to ask you some questions about your attack and mugging tonight in the park." The Doctor told her.

Well, that's ust great, and just what she needed: to be questioned by some cop. Forced to relive what happened to her all over again when all she wanted was to forget. Dr. Harris opened the door and let the deputy in, who just so happened to be deputy Doug, Pacey's older brother. Pacey and her brother, Jack, also entered the hospital room as well, which she was grateful for.

"Andie, Oh my God! What did that guy do to you?" Jack said, fighting back tears as he rushed to her side and embraced her.

"Andie, do you remember my brother Doug?" Pacey asked her pointing at his brother, in which, she nodded yes in response. "He is going to ask you some questions, so he can file a report, and investigate and find the person who did this to you. He just wants to help you. You do not have to be afraid. Jack and I will be here the whole time. I promise."

She turned to face Pacey, "ok," she told him, smiling weakly at him as he took hold of her hand. She then looked away from him and towards Doug. "I am ready."

She took a deep breath then let it out. "I was at a party tonight, with my friends and my brother, at David Curry's house. Around 9:00 pm tonight, I was board and ready to leave. I found Jack an told him I was leaving. He offered to drive me home, but I insisted he stay at the party and that I was fine walking home. We don't live far from David's house and despite it being cold it was a beautiful night. I decided to take a stroll through the park. There is a pathway that leads to my house, kinda like a short cut if you shall say. I stopped at the wishing fountain to look at the stars. The sky was very clear; you could really see the stars, and they were beautiful. I was completely memorized and captivated by them, so much so that...that... "

Andie paused, her voice shaky and cracking as she got to the hard part of her story, the part that she would like to forget. Tears were running down her cheek as she squeezed Pacey's hand.

"It's ok Andie, take your time." Doug told her sweetly.

His eyes were filled with kindness and compassion. He didn't seemed like most cops to her. It seemed as if he genuinely wanted to help her, more so, then just fixating on finding the guy that mugged and attacked her like most cops would be. Cops often tend not to care too much about the victims of crimes; their primary concern most of the time is finding the perp and getting the evidence needed to put him or her away. Andie smiled at Doug, feeling more encouraged to continue. She pulled her self together as much as she could given the situation.

"Andie, I know it is difficult to relieve what happen sweetheart, but I know you are strong enough to do it. You are one of the bravest people I know. You can trust Doug. He just wants to help you." Pacey said kindly to her with that compassionate sweet tone of his that always has a calming effect over her as he wiped the tears from her face.

She smiled at him briefly then turned to face Doug once again. "I was so wrapped up in the beauty of the stars that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until it was too late. The guy, whoever he was, put one of his hands on my mouth, pushed me on to the dirty, wet, snowy ground, and tore my coat off of me. When I screamed for help he slapped me hard across the face then he punched me in the stomach. I kicked him and turned my self over and began crawling away but he grabbed me by one of my legs and dragged me closer to him. My shirt became torn and dirty my as body was dragged along the hard, bumpy ground. He then pulled at my hair, I cried out in pain, which only seem to piss him off even more, so he punch me hard in the face around my right eye." Andie told Doug as she pointed to her right eye, which was all black and blue as well as swollen.

"He gripped my arms hard as he hovered over my body, pinning down my legs. I couldn't move; he was too strong. He then began punching me hard repeatedly in my stomach and ribs. That is when Pacey arrived and pulled the guy off me."

"Your doing great Andie. Did the guy rape you?" Doug asked her.

"No, he didn't," she replied. She then heard Pacey and Jack let out sighs of relief.

"He took my coat, the locket my late brother, Tim, gave me, and my purse, which contain my wallet that held: my license, my school ID, a credit card my father gave me for emergencies, and $80.00 worth of cash. My license has my address on it and the keys to my were also in my purse. The guy that attacked me knows where I live and has a key to get in. I am scared he will come after me again! " She told Doug, her voice shaky and hyper as she began panicking.

Pacey pulled her into his arms and held her in his strong embrace as she cried. "Its ok Andie. You are safe now. I won't let this SOB hurt you again, I promise." He told her comfortingly.

"Andie, we will have all the locks changed in the house and until this guy is caught." Jack told her as he began rubbing her back in a soothing comforting way in an effort to reassure her.

"And he will be caught. I assure you, but until then my father and I will be putting detail on you." Doug told her.

"Thank you deputy Witter, we really apperceived everything your doing," said Jack.

"Your welcome and Jack, you can call me Doug."

"Ok, will do, Doug," Jack replied as Pacey and Andie chuckled in response.

"Well, I have everything I need for now, so I am going to get back to a station and fill out a report about the mugging and attack." Doug then turned to his brother, "Pace, can you come with me out here in the hall? I need to talk to for a minute."

"Sure thing Doug," Pacey replied as he followed his big brother outside Andie's hospital room.

"What do you need to talk to me about Dougie? I don't want to away from Andie for very long; she needs me right now."

"With the way you have been attached to her at the hip, I kinda of figured tearing you away from her right now would be an useless battle. I actually find it very noble, heroic, and knightly of you to be there for her the way to have been tonight, and I applaud you. I am very proud of you Pacey. I will let dad know what happened tonight with Andie and that you will be staying at the McPhee's house."

Pacey smiled wide at his big brother's words of praise, which was a rare occurrence especially when they were directed at him. "Thanks Dougie, I appreciate you doing that and thank you, for how you handle yourself in there with Andie. Her mental psyche is extremely fragile right now. Last spring, she had a mental breakdown. She was hallucinating her dead brother Tim and was having conversations with him. I hope tonight's events isn't enough to send her teetering over that edge again." Pacey confided to his brother.

"She is stronger than you think little brother. With her family, yours, and her friends support she will get through this horrible ordeal, and in time become stonger." Doug told his little brother as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then took off, leaving Pacey standing alone out side Andie's hospital room contemplating what he told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 6

Jack opened the door to his house and entered, holding the door open for Pacey, who was assisting Andie into the house. They walked past the dining area and into the living room where Pacey and Jack helped Andie onto the couch.

"I'll be fine Pacey. Jack is here. You don't have to stay." Andie said to him. She didn't mind having him here; she just didn't want him staying out of obligation.

"Well one, you, my dear, most certainly are not fine, and two, maybe just maybe I want to stay." He said sweetly to her with that charming boyish smile of his that always made her heart melt.

"Ok, but I am going to take a shower and put my pjs on." She told him as she began to get up off the couch.

"Here let me help you." Pacey said sweetly as he gently took hold of her arms to help balance her onto her feet.

"I'll go make you some tea," said Jack.

"That would be great Jack," she thanked her brother who nodded in response then walked into the kitchen.

Some time later, Andie was in her bathroom turning on the shower. She then put her hand under the water to make sure it was the right temperature. She got undressed then stepped into her shower, letting the steam of the hot water flow over her body as she ran her hands over and through her wet hair. She began to flashback to the attack. She could still feel the guy's hands on her body, dragging her onto the ground, pinning her down, so she couldn't move all while hitting her repeatedly.

She became frightened and back into the wall of her shower. When she realized where she was, she slide down the wall of her shower then wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them closer to her chest and began sobbing. Why did this have to happen to her? She just wanted to feel ok again.

Outside the closed door of Andie's bathroom, Pacey was waiting for her in her bedroom, sitting on her bed trying to read one of her girly magazines. He couldn't fathom what happened tonight; it just seems surreal. Something one would hear on the news, but never expect would ever happen to them, or someone they cared about.

What happened to Andie tonight wasn't right, it never should have happened. She was probably one of the, if not, the best person he has ever known. An honest to good woman who saw the best in everything and everyone.

Pacey flashes back to over an year and half ago.

_"So, then he tells me that I have no future that doesn't involve that fast food industry." Pacey told Andie as he scoop some soup onto his lunch tray._

_"And he's called a guidance counselor," Andie piped in with a sarcastic undertone to her voice, showing her obvious disgust over what Pacey guidance counselor had told him._

_"Amongst other things," Pacey replied as they took their trays then sat down at the closest free table._

"_Just because someone doesn't fit into some cookie cutter mold that the school system deems acceptable their ready to right them off. I mean Einstein failed the second grade, and not because he was stupid, but because he was board. And the incompetency of an inferior public school system failed to recognize it. They rather dismiss some who is in obvious need of guidance rather than reach out to him. If some one had just taken two seconds to notice, to care, they would have realized you needed to be rescue not ridicule." Andie said speaking with passion using her hands animatedly in the air as she gave her monologue._

_Pacey stared at Andie with amazement and utter adoration. He was memorize by her. No one has ever defended and spoked up for him this way and she meant every word she said. He could tell by the conviction of her words and the look in her eyes. This wonderful woman truly believes in him._

_Pacey turned to his surrounding classmates in the cafeteria then took his hand and pointed at Andie, "Ladies and gentlemen, Andie McPhee." Andie looked sheepish while her classmates clapped in response to her pa_ssionate _monologue_.

Pacey was broken from his memory by Andie walking out of her bathroom and into her bedroom wearing her pjs with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey there, let me help you." He told her as he moved off her bed and was by her side in an instant to help her make it to her bed. Pacey pulled back her comforter and sheets on her bed, helped her lay down on her bed, and then tucked her in. He then sat down on her bed besides her.

"Pacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You. For everything you did for me tonight."

"You don't have to thank me Andie."

"Yes. Yes, I do." She pauses briefly, "what you did for me tonight was nothing short of spectacular."

Pacey smiled at her as remember the last time she recited those words at him. it was the night he helped talked her mom down when she made a scene at Molly's Market.

"_Look at you, taking care of my mom and saving me." She told him gushing at him as the left her mother's bedroom and walked down the hall with Pacey following behind her._

_"It's pretty funny hun." He replied, letting out a small chuckle as he followed her to the stairwell that led to the second floor of her house._

_"Don't you see. I mean, you just proved yourself wrong Pacey. You can be anything you want. What you did for me tonight was nothing short of spectacular." He shook his head briefly in disbelief. Andie then leaned her head towards him and gave him a peck on his cheek then gave him an admiring smile._

A small smile appeared on Pacey's face as thought about that night and her words fondly. "Well, you are welcome."

Andie smiled at him as Jack entered her room with a cup of camille tea.

"Hey Andie, here is some camille tea just the way you like it. Hopefully this will help you relax."

"Thanks Jack."

"Do you feel any better after taking a shower? Are you in any pain?" Jack asked his sister.

"I feel a little better. It was nice to get all of that dirt off of me. My ribs are a little sore, but the pain is not bad. They, the nurses, did give me a painkiller at the hospital, and the doctor gave me a prescription for some painkillers that, according to the doctor, shouldn't interfere with my other medications." Andie replied to her brother.

"That's good. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep? I will stay with you." Jack told her as he laid down his sleeping bag on the floor besides her bed and made himself comfortable.

"I think I will stay as well, if you want me to?"

"I would like that very much Pacey, thanks."

Pacey kicked off his shoes and laid down on her bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time since her attack tonight, she felt safe.

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Feedback would be gladly appreciated. Should I continue? Review and let me know what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson

Chapter 7

Pacey woke to Andie accidentally hitting him with her body as she tossed and turned in her bed. "No, please stop! please!" He heard her call out in her sleep. "Andie, " he said her name as he gently touched her shoulder in hopes to wake her up, but she continue to thrash around.

"No! No! No! Please leave me alone. Stop please stop!," She screamed louder, waking Jack up.

"Andie. Andie wake up." Jack said as he joined Pacey in shaking her.

"No!" She screamed out and began fighting with Pacey and Jack until she opened her eyes and realized where she was and who she was with.

"Andie, sweetheart it's ok; you're safe now." Pacey told her softly as he grabbed a hold of her hands to stop her from hitting him.

"I was dreaming. Well, having a nightmare is more like it. It felt so real, like I was still there at the park with him." Looking at the clock on her night stand, which read 2:30 am, she realized just how early in the morning it was. "Sorry, I woke you guys."

Jack sat down on Andie's bed next to her and put his arm around her then pulled her closer to him. "It's alright Andie. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. What happen to you last night was inconceivable, and what you had to endure was very traumatic. It will take some time for you to heal, and I will be here to help you get though this any way that I can." Jack told his sister.

"Jack is right McPhee. It is perfectly understandable that you're having nightmares." Pacey told her sweetly.

"Thanks guys. I'm tired, but I am afraid to close my eyes. Every time I do all I can see is him attacking me. The imagines are so entrench into my brain that the scenes keep playing over and over in my head as if I were watching a movie." She could still feel his hands on her, she could still hear the sound of his breathing, and she could still smell his stench.

"Why do we do something to distract your mind from what happen?" Jack asked her.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked her brother as she looked at him curiously.

"How about we play a game?" Pacey suggested.

"What kinda of game do you have in mind?"

"How about...we could play...there is always..." Pacey stuttered as he found it difficult to come up with a game they could play.

"Hold on a second. I will be right back." Jack told them as he hopped off of Andie's bed and rushed out of her room.

He returned a few minutes later with a board game: Monopoly. "How about we play one of the greatest board games ever?" He asked and suggested to them excitedly as he held up the monopoly game.

Pacey and Andie laughed at Jack's childish excitement. Andie looked at Pacey then told him, "Monopoly is his favorite game."

"Well, who doesn't love Monopoly?" He replied. He turned to face Jack. "Jackers, bring that bad boy over here. I can go for some Monopoly. What about you, Miss McPhee? Would you care to join, us fellows here, in a came of Monopoly?"

Andie laughed in response. Pacey could be a goofball sometimes. "Ok, let's play Monopoly."

The three teens sat in a semi circle around her bed as Jack open up the board game and took out it's contents. "I call thimble!" Andie shouted with glee. Jack took the thimble and handed it to his sister.

"I think I will be in charge of the bank." Pacey stated as he took the money and placed it next him while Jack and Andie look at him suspiciously. "What's with the looks?"

"What look?"

"I don't know what your talking about man? I think your seeing things."

They both told a disbelieving Pacey at the same time. "Uh hun...sure." He replied.

Once the game was finally set up, and it was settle who was who, the three of them began playing the old timeless board game.

* * *

Andie woke up feeling groggy and alone. She looked towards her nightstand and glanced at her clock. It read 10:30 am; she had slept in. She pulled back her covers and got out of her bed. "Ouch!" Her ribs were still sore from the beating they took last night. She slowly made her way to her bathroom. She grabbed her painkillers and took two. She then turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face, grabbing her toothbrush, she then brushed her teeth. After she was finished, she slowly made her way back to her room, stopping every so often along the way when she felt sharp pains in her ribs. Hopefully, the painkillers would kicked in soon. She made her way towards her dresser as Pacey entered her bedroom.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling this morning?" Pacey asked her.

"My ribs were sore when I woke up. It hurt to move, but I just took a couple of the painkillers my doctor prescribe me for the pain." She told him. She bent over a tad to open up one of her dresser drawers. She hissed when she felt some pain in her side.

Pacey was by her side in an instant. "Hey let me get that for you McPhee." He told her sweetly as he opened the lower dresser drawer for her.

"Thanks Pacey."

"You're welcome. It's no problem. Now, what would you like to wear?"

Andie smile brightly at him then pointed towards the pieces of clothing she wanted to wear. Pacey helped her get dress. He scowled when he saw all the bruises along her rib cage. Andie quickly pulled her lavender t-shirt over them then turned to face him. She place her hand on his face. "I will be ok Pacey, those bruises will heal."

"I know they will McPhee. It just angers me to see them, knowing what that bastard did to you."

"I know it does." She smiled at him then took his hand in hers. She led him to her bed and sat them down. "Pacey promise me something."

"Anything."

"I want you to promise me that you won't get all hot headed like you tend to and go after this guy. Just let the police handle it."

"Ok, anything but that."

"Pacey!"

"I can't promise I won't go after him. He hurt you really bad, and I just can't let that go! I just can't. Please don't ask me to."

"Typical Pacey."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Andie thought back briefly to time last year when they fought on the docks over how Pacey handled himself in the classroom when Peterson was humiliating her brother, Jack.

"_I'm not asking you to agree with every decision that I ever make. The world would be a boring place if you did. What I am asking for is that some how...some way you're there for me."_

_Andie glared at him then shook her head a bit at him in frustration. "How dare you. I challenge one action of yours, and you throw it back in my face like it's some sort of weakness."_

_Pacey stands up from his sitting place on the docks. "It's not just me. You weren't there for your brother, Jack, either."_

_Standing to face him, "oh, yes, I was. I apologized to him, and I came here to apologized to you too, but for some reason I was struggling with it all the way here. That reason has suddenly become crystal clear. Jack is innocent Pacey. What is happening to him right now he has no control over, but you...you knew what you were doing in that classroom."_

_"What would you have me do? Just stand there and let Peterson do that to him when..."_

_"There are other ways of handling that situation." Andie told Pacey sternly while she talked over him._

_"It was my fault Andie." Pacey continued to talk and Andie became silent. " It was my fault. Peterson knew he couldn't get the best of me, so he went after your brother. If I hadn't instigated him that day...none of this wouldn't have happened. That is why I had to stop it; however, I could. I just had to stop it."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you felt responsible?"_

_"Because Andie, you didn't want to hear about it. You just wanted me to clean up the mess, and there are just some messes you just have to live with. "_

_There was a moment of silence where neither of them said anything then Pacey spoke up. "I am going to go home now." He then passed her and started to walk away from her._

_Andie turned around and asked him, "do you want me to come with you?"_

_Pacey stopped briefly and turned to face her. "No. Not tonight." He told her then turned around and walked away, leaving Andie all alone on the docks._

Andie took hold of his hands. Pacey I do not want you taking out some sort of revenge in my name. I love you for sticking up for me and all, but this guy could be extremely dangerous for all we know, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, or for you to do anything you'll regret. I need you to be here with me supporting me. That is how you can help me."

"Ok, I promise I will try."

"Thank you." She smiled wide at him then hugged him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She loved the feel of being in his arms, they always made her feel safe and comforted.

* * *

A half hour later, Andie, Pacey, and Jack were laughing around the countertop at some joke Pacey had told them. Suddenly, Andie heard the sound of keys jingling in the door, and she felt panicked. She wonder if it was her attacker coming after her again, but her fears quickly subsided when she heard the sound of her father's voice.

"Andie? Jack?" He called out their names, and Andie let out a sigh of relief. A wide grin appeared on her face, and her eyes lit up at the realization that her father was home early from his business trip.

"We're in the kitchen." Jack called out to their father.

Seconds later, their father entered the kitchen. Andie hopped off the stool she was sitting on and put her arms around her father. "Daddy! You're home early!" She squealed.

"I came home as quickly as I could when your brother called me, and told me what happen. How's my brave girl doing?"

"Better now that your here."

Pacey watched as Andie embraced her father. He was glad he was here for her like a father should be. He decided that it was best to give Andie time with her father, and check on her later. Besides, it was probably best that he inform Dawson, Joey, and Jen what happen.

He leaned up against Jack and whispered in his ear, "I am taking off for a bit while Andie spends time with your dad to give you guys some family time together. I will let the others know and bring them by later."

"Ok. What time do you think you guys will come by?"

"I don't know quite yet. I will call you and let you know."

"Ok, that sounds good."

With that said, Pacey walked out of the McPhee's kitchen into the living room and exited their house.

Thanks for reading; I hope everyone enjoys my new chapter, and I will try and update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson

Chapter 8

Pacey entered the Capeside Sheriff's department and went up to the main desk, which was being maned by deputy Bob Wilson. Bob was a slightly overweight man in his early forties, who had a calm demeanor, a warm smile, and kind eyes. Pacey has always liked Bob.

"Hey there Pacey, are you looking for your father?" He kindly asked as he greeted Pacey with a warm smile.

"Yes, is he in?"

"He is in his office, I believe. Just give me a minute, I will let him know you're here." He told Pacey. As he picked up the phone, Doug walked by.

"Deputy Wilson, that's alright. I will take care of my brother."

"Ok, Deputy Witter."

"Come on Pacey lets go into Dad's office. We figured you would show up to bombard us with questions about the investigation."

As Pacey was about to head off with his brother, Bob called out to him. "Pacey, I'm truly sorry about what happen to your friend. We will catch the person."

"Thanks for saying that Bob."

When they reached their father's office, Doug gently knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard their father say at the other end of the door. Doug opened the door then they entered their father's office and Doug closed the door behind them, so they could have privacy.

"Hey there son. I know this may sound like a stupid question, but I will ask it anyway. How's your friend holding up?

Pacey let out a brief sarcastic laugh then sat down in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"How do you think? Not very good pop. She had a bad nightmare of her attack last night. It shook her so bad that she was scared to close her eyes. She is afraid that he will come after her again."

"Pacey, look at me son."

Pacey lifted his head up and looked at his father. His father's eyes had soften with compassion towards him.

"We will catch this guy. I promise you, he won't get away with what he did to her friend."

"Have there been any leads?"

"As of right now, no there hasn't, but that doesn't mean one won't turn up and lead us to this bastard."

"I know, I was just hoping maybe..."

"I know son, I know. Listen, I am taking this case very seriously and have my best men working on it. I want you let me handle catching this guy, and to promise me, Pacey that you will not investigate this case on your own. This guy is very dangerous."

"I know pop. I already had this conversation with Andie, and she made me promised not to go after the guy."

"You know, I've always like that girl." All three Witter men laughed in response.

* * *

At the McPhee household, Andie sat outside with her father on their backyard patio. "I feel bad for being away and not home with you and your brother."

Andie placed her hands on top of her father's "Don't be."

Andie, sweetheart, I should have been here like most fathers are for their children and not away in some other state. I feel like a horrible father, leaving my children alone and not being here when they need me."

"Will you stop beating yourself up dad. You had to work, and your job entails you to travel and attend business conferences. I understand that. You had no way of knowing something like this would happen, and even if you had been home, there was no way you could have prevented what happened to me. Besides, you're here now and that's what's important."

"You are just too understanding sweetheart. I want you to know that I am going to be home more and travel much less."

Andie smile wide at her father. "Really dad? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"That's great dad!" Andie shouted excitedly as she got up from her seat and hugged her father.

"Andie?"

"Yes dad?"

"Tell me how you're really doing, and do not tell me you are fine. I can see in your eyes that you're not. If you are worried about being sent back to that facility, don't be. I just want to you to talk to me, so I can help you through this sweetheart."

Andie let out a sigh. She knew her father was right. No matter what she tried to tell herself or him, she was far from being anything but fine. She took a deep breath and exhaled then proceeded to tell her father what exactly happened to her last night, her nightmares, fear, and the panic attacks she had been having.

* * *

Over at the Leery's residence, Dawson was sitting on his bed fondling his camcorder when Jen entered his bedroom. Soon after she entered, Joey came in through his window. "Jen? Joey? what brings you two by?"

"Pacey called me and asked me to meet him here. He said he had some dire news." said Joey.

"He called me too. Said it was important. He didn't call you?" Jen asked Dawson.

"Well, he said he was coming over, but didn't specify why, or that he also called you guys over as well," he told them.

Before any of them could ponder why Pacey call them over, and what it could be he had to tell them, he entered Dawson's room.

"Good. You guys are all here," he said.

"Pacey, what is this all about?" Joey asked him curiously.

"This is not an easy thing to discuss...something bad happened last night to Andie."

"What?" Jen asked out of concern.

"She was mugged and beaten up pretty bad in the park on her way home from the party last night.." He told them, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke. His eyes began to water up with tears that were just about ready to fall.

"No!"

"Oh my god!"

"That's horrible." Jen, Joey, and Dawson exclaimed, gasping in shock.

"How is she holding up?" Dawson asked.

"Physically, her wounds weren't life threatening and will heal, but the emotional scars this SOB left behind will haunt her for some time. She can't sleep without having nightmares. She jumps in her skin at any noise. The guy who attack her stole her wallet with her ID, so she is in a constant panic, living in fear that the guy in going to break into her house and attack her again. I am worried about her." Pacey told his friends as he sat sullenly down on the foot of Dawson's bed.

"Poor Andie," Jen stated.

"What if...what if this sends her back over the edge, and she has another mental breakdown and doesn't recover?" He then asked as he look at his friends with tears brimming in his eyes.

Jen sat down next to Pacey, on Dawson's bed, and put an arm around him. "Pacey, you can't think like that. Yes, what happen last night to Andie was unthinkable, but she will get through this. You'll see, and we're all going to be here for her."

"I hate what this bastard did to her. I could kill him. My brother took her statement last night at the hospital. He was really great, and he was really good with Andie. I went by the station before coming here; I talked with him and my father. They're really taking what happened to Andie seriously, and they are determine to find the bastard who attacked and mugged Andie last night. They keep trying to assure me they will find him, and he he will go to prison."

"They are good at what they do, Pacey. I'm sure that they will catch the guy, and he will pay for what he did." Dawson told him in an effort to comfort his best friend.

Pacey smiled at his best friend. Dawson was always looking at the positivity of things rather than the negative. He actually admire his friend for it. "Thanks D., and you're right."

"You think it would be alright if we went to see her? Is she up for any visitors today? I don't want to overwhelmed her." Joey asked.

"You know Potter, I think seeing her friends would cheer her up."

"Well, ok then lets move it." She replied causing everyone to laugh in response.

* * *

At the McPhee house, Andie sat on her living room couch reading a book. Jack entered the living room and sat down next to her on the couch. "What are you reading? Anything good?" He asked his sister.

"Just some school required reading." She replied, flipping back the book cover, so Jack could see the title of the book she was reading:_ The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn._

"Ugh! I hate that book! I have to read it too...it is so long and boring." Jack whined.

Andie let out a small laugh before responding, "I like the book actually."

"You would," he replied as he rolled his eyes at her.

The door bell rang, singling someone was at their door. Andie looked curiously at her brother, "I wonder who that could be?" She asked.

"Well, Pacey did tell me before he left earlier that he would be dropping by tonight, so it is probably him." He told her then got up from his position on the couch. He walked out of his living room towards his front door with Andie following him in tow. He opened the door to see, not only Pacey, but the rest of their friends: Dawson, Jen, and Joey.

"Hey there Andie, Pacey told us what happen." Said Jen as she pulled Andie into a hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you." Joey told her as she joined Jen in hugging Andie.

"We are all here for you. What ever you need don't hesitate to ask." Dawson kindly told her as he gave Andie an reassuring hug as well.

"I though you could use some cheering up." Pacey said, smiling wide as he along with Jack watched their friends embrace and comfort Andie.

Jack made his way to Pacey, standing next to his friend, "Thank you, for bringing them over. Andie needs her friends, now more than ever."

"It was no problem. Andie needs to know that she isn't alone, and that there are people who care about her. Plus, they really want to be here for her." Pacey replied as he watched his friends embrace Andie.

**Sorry it has taken me, so long to update. Life has been keeping me busy, I will try to update soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy, but I haven't forgotten about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek; the show was created by Kevin Williamson.

Chapter 9

Andie was sitting at her desk in her room with her history text book open to the chapter on the Civil War. It has been a week since the night of her attack, and she had been burying herself in her school work to keep her over active mind busy. If she didn't images of that fateful night would continuously flash in her head. The police still don't know who the guy was that attacked her, so he is still out there probably waiting for the right opportunity to finished what he started. She just prayed that he will be found out and caught before he has a chance to do so.

Andie was broken from her thoughts by someone knocking on her bedroom door. She turned around to see Pacey standing in her doorway with a cheshire grin on his face, which could mean one of two things: he wanted something, or he was up to something.

"Hey beautiful, what ya doing?" He asked.

"What do you think? Studying." She answered a bit sarcastically.

"So, I was thinking..." He started to say when Andie cut him off.

"Oh, did it hurt?" She asked jokingly.

"Funny McPhee. Anyway, as I was saying. I was wondering if you would accompanied me somewhere? If you're not too busy that is."

"And where in particular would we be going?" She asked him, her curiosity and intrigue peeked up.

"Well, now that's all part of the surprise, McPhee."

"Oh, really now?" Andie asked suspiciously.

"What McPhee? Don't you trust me?"

It wasn't that she didn't trust him because she trusted him whole heartily; he is her best friend. She is just curious about what he is up to, and what he has planned. She sighed as she looked at her history text book, she could definitely use a break. If she rereads this page again, she may just drive herself insane.

"Ok, I will go with you, but it better be worth my while mister." She told him as she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't worry McPhee, it will be." He reassured her with his 1000 watt smile of his.

"Now, tell me where you are taking me, Witter."

"I already told you McPhee, it's a surprise." He told her as he ushered her out of her bedroom.

Some time later, Pacey and Andie were at the skating rink. "I haven't been roller skating in ages." She told him, her eyes lighten up as she spoke.

"Well, I love to skate and have always found it fun, and thought you could use a break from everything that has happened lately."

"Ok Witter, lets see what you got." She said in a glee like competitive tone, which brought a smile to his face.

"Oh, your on McPhee." He told her as he followed her onto the roller rink with the other skaters.

"I have to say, I am kinda of surprised that you willingly want to go skating? I didn't peg you for being a skater." She told him as he took hold of her hand as they skated around the rink.

"Well, McPhee, what can I say, I'm full of surprises."

"That you are Witter. That you are."

"Well, all jokes aside, I love to skate. I'm a bit of a hockey fan if you haven't notice all the posters and memorabilia in my room."

"Oh, I've noticed, I just didn't think you actually played since you always been anti playing sports and participating willingly in any school activities. Well, neither do Dawson, Joey, and Jen as well, now that I think about it." She said, laughing a bit as she thought of what bunch cynics her friends were.

She began to drift back in time...

_She was in Dawson's bedroom dancing in front of his tv as they watched the movie footloose. She turned around to where Dawson, Joey and Pacey were all sitting on his bed with a huge gleeful smile on her face._

_"Oh my God, I love footloose. Don't you guys just love to dance? I'm so excited about the homecoming dance next weekend."_

_"The homecoming dance? Oh my God, were hanging out with Marcia Brady." Pacey had chimed in._

_She stood at stared at them. "I don't understand what's wrong with the school dance_? _She asked a bit confused._

"_What Pacey is trying to say is that we aren't really the school dance type." Dawson replied as he took the remote and turned off the tv._

_"Yeah we rather watch a movie about a school dance instead actually setting foot in an over decorated gym," said Joey._

_"In fact, this indictment of high school conventions isn't limited to just school dances, but it kinda of covers whole broad spectrum of school sponsor events." He said as he took his hands and waved them in the air to signal a spectrum._

_He then turned to Joey and crossed his arms before asking her, "Case and point. Joey how many football games have you've been to?"_

_"None," she replied._

_"And Dawson, how many pep rallies have you loyalty attended?"_

_"Zero," was his response._

_"Um hum," she heard Pacey cockily say._

_She stared at them with a tint of disgust. "You guys are a bunch of cynics. You know that. I mean what kind of high school memories are you guys going to have if all you did in high school was bitch and moan about everything?"_

"_Bitching memories," Dawson replied_

_"Moaning memories," said Joey_

_"You guys are completely sabotaging your high school experience."_

_"Guilty as charged. Now if you don't mind Dawson, can you turn the video back on because I really want to see who is responsible for Kevin Bacon's roguish devil made hairdo." Pacey chimed in and him and his friends laughed as Dawson took the remote and turned the TV back on._

_Annoyed with their antics, she moved and stood in front of the TV, blocking their view. "So you mean you rather watch a movie about something rather than doing it yourself?" She asked them._

_"Correct." They responded at the same time._

_Frustrated she moved over to Dawson's desk and sat down then asked them. "Ok, what about sex?" The room went quiet so she decided to lamented what she meant."You guys are missing out on a great opportunity. Why else do you think the bible thumpers were so adamant for outlawing dancing? They believed it to be sinful." She told them with a_ seductive tone to her voice.

"_So your saying dancing equals sex? Dawson asked her._

_"No. I'm just saying dancing could possibly lead to some really good foreplay."_

_"I love the way you think." Pacey had chimed in_

_"So, whose coming with me on Saturday?"_

She came back to the present to see that Pacey had gotten a bit sullen and quiet and she knew she hit a nerve in him. "Pacey what is it? Talk to me."

"It's not that I don't like to play, I just don't like doing anything for that school. The jocks can be real asses. Besides, our school doesn't have a hockey team anyways."

Andie could tell there was something he wasn't telling her, but she could also tell that it was best to leave it alone for now. He will tell her when he's ready.

"Ok, Witter, let's see what you got." She teased him as she skating off.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, McPhee." He called out to he as she skated after her.

They spent an half hour casing each other around the rink, laughing and having fun. Well, that is until Andie fell down flat on her butt. "Ouch!" She cried out.

Pacey stopped skating when saw that Andie fell. "Andie, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked her out of concern as he bent down, lending out his hand to her then helped her up.

"I'm ok Pacey, but my butt's is a little sore from falling on it."

"I bet. Here lets go sit down on the bench over there." He suggested as he helped her over to the bench where they sat down.

"Thanks Pacey."

"For what? Helping you over to this bench. It was no problem."

"Well that too. But I mean thank you for tonight. For bringing me here." She told him, gesturing with her hands towards the roller rink. "I had fun, and it was a real good distraction from...well, from everything that has been going on. It was nice to just exist, have fun, laugh and not think about that night, or consume myself in school work."

"Well, you're very welcome. Plus you know me, I'll use any distraction to get out of school work."

Andie smiled and laughed. "I guess, it's good to know that your procrastination is good for something, but in all seriousness Pacey. How is school going?"

"Well..."


End file.
